Jily morning after
by Dina45
Summary: James and Lily do the deed! How will the next morning turn out?


Hi! This is my first fanfiction so I am _very_ nervous. I had read a couple of other Harry Potter fanfictions and knew it was the thing for me. This is purely for entertainment purposes, so please please please review! It will help me a lot. Even if you dislike please review and tell me how I can make it better! I cannot guarantee I will write as per your review but please review anyway. Thank you for giving me this chance! This is just a short story I couldn't get out of my mind and wanted to share…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (I wish…..)

Sirius Black yawned and stretched. He had had the best sleep of his life. Usually James woke him up through upsetting and annoying pranks. He sat up in his bed. So far he was quite enjoying his sixth year at Hogwarts. Of course, this was mostly because the other Marauders kept him company. Moony and Peter were still asleep. So was James…. Sirius did a double take. His eyes were not lying. Lying there, in James' bed, was Lily Evans. A very naked Lily Evans. "This is rich," muttered Sirius with a grin. He quietly snuck out of bed to Remus' bed.

"Moony…. Moony! Come on, you have to see this!" Remus shifted and opened his mouth to groan at Sirius to fuck off. Sirius put his hand over Remus' mouth. His eyes snapped open and he glared at Sirius, who put a finger to his lips and pointed at James and Lily. Remus' eyes widened and he shot out of bed, gaping.

Sirius crept over to the bed, shook James awake, and pointed at Lily. "Way to go, Prongs." James just stared Lily and then looked at his naked self. "Whoa," He whispered.

Lily Evans felt amazing. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something felt great. She dragged her heavy lashes open to try and investigate. What she saw shocked the hell out of her. Next to her, in bed, was James Potter. Naked. "Potter?" she whispered. He gave her a nervous look. She tried to recall what had happened…ah. James had fucked her. Five times. And damn if it wasn't the best sex of her life. She sat up, and a delicious soreness from all the right places grabbed her attention. She threw her head back and groaned. It was the second best feeling of her life, the first being last night.

James Potter had never been as scared in his life as he was now, in bed with Lily. He was sure she was contemplating different forms of murder after she had realized it was him. When she sat up the sheet fell from her chest, exposing the beautiful flawless globes of her breasts for all to see. He would have smacked his best friends upside the head for staring, but even he couldn't blame them when she let out the most arousing groan he had ever heard. Yep. She was so going to kill him.

"What time is it?" asked Lily. Sirius Black knew James was panicking. So was he! He didn't want his best friend to die! "Ummm, quarter to seven." Lily's green eyes widened. "Class starts in half an hour!" she said. He nodded. Lily looked at James, making some sort of decision. "I would kill you," she started, "if that wasn't the best fuck of my life and if I didn't feel so wonderfully tired and sore." James, Remus Sirius, and a now awake Peter gaped at her. She yawned and said, "The fact that no man has ever managed to fuck me unconscious doesn't hurt either. In fact, I am going to skip class for the day." They kept on staring and gaping. Lily never skipped class. EVER. Finally James summoned the guts and said, "Why?"

Lily smirked and kissed his neck. "Because, you _really_ wore me out. I still need to sleep." Then she fell back onto James' bed and promptly fell asleep within seconds. James turned to his friends. "This is officially the best day of my life."

 **I am sorry to those who didn't enjoy the shortness, I am planning on writing something a little longer next time. I have so many ideas I am just not sure which one to choose from.**

 **Thank you thank you for reading this! I am so glad you did! Also I am begging you with all my heart to please review and follow me! Please also tell friend and family to read and review my stories, even if you didn't enjoy this review anyway so that I know what I can improve on! Be as harsh as you need to just please review and FOLLOW ME!**


End file.
